pokemonreburstfandomcom-20200215-history
Fraud
Fraud (Japanese: フロード) is a character in the Pokémon RéBURST .He is a member of the Great Gavel Organization and is its boss. Appearance Personality Background Plot Fraud first appears as one of the many contestants of the Burst Warrior tournament, Burst Heart Survival. By using his Burst, Fraud passes the preliminary first round known as "Suddenly Bottomless Survival" and makes it to the second round along with the other fifteen remaining contestants. In the next round, "Box Escape Survival", Fraud is paired up against Afron in the B Box. When neither can find out how to escape, they decide to just fight each other in order to be freed from the box. Eventually, Fraud wins, allowing him to pass onto the third round and eliminating Afron from the tournament. In the third round, "Add-up-to-ten Survival", Fraud is given the medal labeled 3, marking him as the seventh to leave their box from the previous round. After some wandering through the forest, he comes across Carola alone and eating. Soon, the two begin their battle and Carola is confident that her Emboar Burst can defeat his Bisharp Burst. Suddenly, Fraud removes the jacket he had been wearing up to this point, revealing his true face. After commenting on his handsomeness, Carola notices the scar on his left arm and recognizes it belonging to someone she knew before. Fraud then smiles devilishly and begins his attack. Fraud defeats Carola and takes her medal, bringing his total up to 11 points and leaves the scene once he hears someone else coming. Later, he is seen being allowed to go to the next round after arriving in the spot where the other winners are. During the break period between the third and fourth rounds, Fraud is seen emerging from the shower while being waited on by a butler. He tells the butler that he had fun in the last round and intends to take down Hariru as he did with Carola because all those who bare their fangs against Great Gavel must have them cut. In the fourth round, "Seesaw Balloon Survival", Fraud is paired up against Hariru. Wanting revenge for what happened to Carola, Hariru attacks Fraud relentlessly only to find out that he is using special movements to take low amounts of damage from the hits. As they battle, Fraud easily knocks down all of Hariru's attacks and throws him back. Eventually, an injured Carola makes it to the stage and reveals the secret to Fraud's true identity that she found out before. Carola reveals that Fraud is, in fact, the boss of Great Gavel. Hariru, shocked that Fraud isn't a middle aged man like he remembers, is told by Fraud that using the technology of Great Gavel, he managed to reverse his aging. After delivering one more powerful blow to Hariru, Fraud reveals to him that the person who had killed Hariru's father and destroyed his village was actually him and not Arcades like he was led to believe. Pokémon Powers & Abilities 'Burst' As a user of Burst, Fraud can use the abilities of the Pokémon he combines with, his Bisharp 'Known techniques' * Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Burst Warriors Category:Great Gavel Category:Antagonist